Here Be Dragons
by Tahti
Summary: Not!Jack series. Her kinky fantasies are safe with him...


_**A/N:** A little kinkier, if you consider this type of play kinky... Be warned._

_**Disclaimer:** NO offence meant, it's all flattery and as a fantasy scenario, should be considered a compliment. If the idea of exploring fantasy about not-Jack offends you, stop reading right now._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Do you want me to stop?"

By all means, she should want him to. She should have jumped at the first flick of his tongue and shift away from him, infuriated, like she would have been with any other man unexpectedly probing her rear entrance. But he isn't like other men and when he's crouching behind her massaging her ass cheeks with those expert hands, when he's grazing the crease of her inner thigh with his stubble as water cascades down her shoulders from the shower, she can't bring herself to stop him. Surprised, she concludes that there is in fact very few things she would deny him, certainly not _that_.

"No," she mutters. The warm stream runs down the side of her face, her neck, her breast, pressed to the slick tiles.

"Have you done this before?"

Has she been eaten out from behind? Hmm… probably. Has she had a man try to maneuver his finger into her ass without warning? Hell, yes. Has she let him go all the way? No, the sudden assault has always ruined whatever experimental mood she could have been be coaxed into. But she's letting him. Curious how far he can push her boundaries. And curious to venture into the fantasy she's eagerly explored in her mind but never had the nerve to act out. Or never been with a man who she'd believe would do that just right. Like him.

She shakes her head in negation.

"Aw," she feels him smile against her skin, his finger tracing the line between her buttocks. "A virgin." The pressure he applies just below his designated goal… It's delightful. It's making her hold her breath. _Don't stop._ "But you thought about it."

How does he even know? She's past questioning that, accepting that he just… does. Like a million other things about her secret desires, the meanders of her fantasies. Of course she thought about it. Imagined what it would feel like, the idea making her wet even though it scared her. Maybe the fear is the key ingredient to the appeal, along with the taboo factor.

She feels him push her buttocks up and apart, the tip of his hot tongue leaving a hot trail from her moist opening to her other hole.

"You can always tell me to stop, okay?" he tells her in that deep voice that is both soothing and endearing, urging her legs to spread a little wider. "And I will." She's starting to figure out just how he can have her - and probably any woman he picks -- do anything he wants while still making her believe it's what _she_'s after. Precisely by turning them into her desires. Or maybe it's his gift to read them without a miss.

Just like he found his way into her hotel room. There was no awkwardness as he led her upstairs, other than her diffident question if he wanted to come in. _Only if you want me to_, he said and smiled in that particular way that makes her feel at ease with him, trust him. A perfect stranger and she's willingly putting herself at his hands, all standard precautions deactivated. Is this real, is she really here letting this compelling, enigmatic and completely irresistible man do things to her that have only existed in her imagination? The man who fucked her in public and made her come back for more?

"That's a damn fine ass you've got here, babe," he murmurs his appreciation, squeezing the flesh firmly. A shiver runs from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck in a gust when he takes a gentle bite. This is not the time to worry about cellulite, is it?

"Just what a woman should look like," his hands glide up and over her hips, tilting them further back. _Just the way he fancies them_, more like. How ridiculous is that she finds herself feeling validated, happy to please? She arches back, to enhance the round, perky shape.

The position exposes her entire genital area to him and he takes advantage immediately, licking around the swollen labia, drawing circles until his tongue dives into her entrance briefly.

"Getting wet, huh?"

As if she wasn't the moment when the door closed behind them and he pressed her against it crushing his lips to hers with a force that led her to believe he'd tear her dress to shreds in the haste to fuck her again, hard and fast and with zero regards to any possible protests from her. He didn't. He released her, limp and flustered, ready to give in. Ordered room service. Took off his clothes like it was the most obvious - and non-sexual - thing to do, announcing that he'd be taking a shower. By her permission, of course. Like she'd refuse, with that gorgeous hunk of a man parading his naked alpha-male body before her hungry eyes. And she'd join him, obviously, drawn to him by the magnetic force of his pheromones or her hormones or whatever ancient power was driving her. You don't argue with evolution.

Completely distracted by the view of his purposeful, energetic strokes as he lathered his body with soap, she was just standing there, inches away from him, aimlessly tangling her hair under the spray, the brushes of his skin against her not helping. And he… he was actually making conversation, the cruel bastard. His intelligent eyes shooting her curious looks as he asked what she did for living and was her trip for business? He was impressed with the information. _That's some actual worthy job you do_, he said. _You guys should be the ones in the spotlight._ Oh, some of us are alright, she laughed, absentmindedly. He had no idea about the degrees of snobbery going on in her work field, Hollywood has got nothing on that. _Yeah_, _probaly_, he chuckled in agreement, amused. _Attention-whoring is universal_. And he stilled. Taking her in. Taking her in his hands, those large, skillful hands that had her mesmerized.

The strokes turned to languid albeit still focused as he poured shampoo into his palm and began massaging her scalp. Her eyes shut close in the exquisite pleasure of the simple action. There was something deeply sensual about having her hair washed by a man, _that_ man of all of them. The slow motion, the buzz of the water, his sure fingers… She couldn't help wondering how many times he'd done that to perfect turning a basic hair rinse into a foreplay element, one that was both arousing and relaxing. With a moan - yes, he elicited a moan - she leaned her back into the wide plane of his chest, the wet hairs there tickling her shoulder blades and he… he pushed her away. Into the wall. Gently, but decisively. _Shh_, he silenced her complaint with a suckling kiss behind her ear; he was right behind her, pressing himself to her, trapping her between his hot hard body and the cool hard surface. And his cock was hard too, nestled against her lower back.

And now he's telling her he wants to fuck her ass.

"Why?" There's no denying of the thrill but a pang of insecurity rises within her. Is she, her vagina, somehow not enough?

"Only if you want to," he reassures.

Well, to say she doesn't, would be a lie.

"I think…," he spreads her folds, smearing her juices all over them. "You're the experimenting kind of girl, Alice. Daring," he punctuates with a hard lick to her tight virgin hole. "You'd do it anyway." He rubs slow circles around her opening before brushing the underside of her clit, the gasp falling from her lips his cue to repeat the motion. And again.

"For your first time…, " he plants an openmouthed kiss to her pussy, sucking the air out sharply, sucking the sensitive flesh in and making her jerk against him. "You better do it with me."

_You're awfully sure of yourself_, she wants to tell him, but can't, she can't allow the argument throw her out of focus from the wonderful sensations his mouth and fingers evoke.

It's just as much about the knowledge of what's coming as it is about the sensations. All the fantasies superimposed onto the anticipation intensify the pleasure derived by his precise moves. So he's making it about her, claims he can make the experience worth her while? It's not for his own kicks? Sure, right. Like she's going to believe that. But she knows by now that he is right too. That this will be a memory to treasure, something she'll replay over and over in her head -- and come back for more.

He laps at her swollen clit in time with a finger pad rubbing a slow, close circle around her ass hole. Something that would have made her tense in the past instead of sigh in overwhelming excitement.

"Do you like this?" The pressure increases.

"Mmmm…"

"Is that a yes?"

Typically. But she's grateful for his consideration, for making sure she fully consents. He's not a man to take what is not readily given, that much she has learnt already.

"Yes…"

"Good," he drones into her flesh and she feels his hand cup her pussy and glide back, smearing her juices where he needs them. "And this?" She gasps, the finger becoming insistent, the slight twinge of pain as he demands access strangely erotic. Like she knew it would be.

"Relax, babe. This is gonna so much fun when you just relax..."

There's no telling whose fun he means and she can't help that notion go straight to between her legs, her body reacting in a warm gush of moisture to what her rational mind should find offensive. But rational is not how sexual desire can be described.

"Incredible," she hears him murmur, feels her muscle being stretched when his finger slips inside. The pain is gone and she had no idea just how many nerve endings are packed into that little delicate patch of skin. "You're so incredibly tight."

That's why he wants to, isn't it.

"This is going to feel amazing," he says, as if replying to her thought. "I promise you it will."

Wait, what is he doing? She feels him stand up, his finger slipping out. Is he going to… just dive in? Already? Just like that? The fear returns and she's on the verge of telling him off, she's changed her mind, that no, a forceful fantasy is not exactly charming in reality -

"Lift your leg," he says, pushing at her thigh.

"You're not going to…?" She glances over at him, the trademark sly smirk playing on his lips.

"No need to be scared," he squeezes her hips almost reassuringly. "Of course not," he snorts, looking at her like she's an ignorant child. "Not yet." No, of course not yet. He's not a dilettante.

Her foot rests on the shower tray edge for support just as he moves her soaked hair to the side and his whisper is burning hot against the damp skin at the back of her neck.

"But the fear turns you on, doesn't it?"

Once again, she's sandwiched between his sturdy frame and the cold wall, trapped. He could easily overpower her and do whatever he damn pleases to her and she'd be in no place to make requests. Does the thought excite her? The throbbing ache deep in her groins is all the answer she needs. And her shallow puffs are all the answer he needs.

"What are you afraid of? Pain?"

He's reading her too damn accurate, his words turning her to jelly, his hands sneaking up to her breasts, skimming underside them gently…

"Come on, Alice. You know you like a little bit of pain."

_Fuck!_ It's stifled down her throat with the sharp pinch on both of her nipples.

"Giving up control?" He tweaks them until she can't hold that moan back anymore before she feels his iron grip on her arms, pinning her to the wall. "I know just _how_ much you like it..."

"Are you afraid of my dominance?"

His? Isn't that what draws her to --

Without a warning, he grabs her hair and yanks, her head jolting back full force. "That is good too," he snarls right into her surprised, open mouth. And then thrusts his tongue inside, claiming his territory. God, why does it have to feel so addictive when she should be protesting? Why doesn't she scream and push him away but quivers in excitement? How dare his forcefulness be so arousing?

A sound peck to her cheek and a teasingly light rub of his coarse one to her jaw and she's released, grateful for the support of the wall or she might tumble down into a pile of goo.

"See? All debunked," he actually _grins_ at her.

Great. She yearns for all of her fears to pile up on her, that's what he's reduced her to.

"Wait here," he says, like she could even take a step without staggering. Whatever is on his mind, she's done asking questions, resigned to putting her pride and shame aside. Mission accomplished, Mr. Sex.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she sneers to the triumphant dangle of a tube before her eyes and his cheeky smile. Does he carry around lube in a hidden pocket of his leather when hunting down women for anal sex? Jesus

"Room service," he shrugs. "The market demands, the industry provides, what can you say," he chuckles, placing a black box on the shelf beside them. "Condoms," he inspects the contents, "lube, feathers… a paddle," his wriggling eyebrows bring her close to bursting out in laughter, that casual attitude just as enchanting as his animal side. Is the mix even decadent? No, it's natural; inhibitions really don't belong with sexuality.

"Edible body paint, chocolate… Hmm…" he studies the jar as if he's trying to decide if that would be for sissies or if he might want to use it. "Ah. Silk ropes...," he shoots her a look. "Interesting."

_Midnight_ _Delight,_she reads the label. So it's not a name of a cocktail she overheard him ordering. No more than "Sex on the Beach" is with this man. "You've… premeditated this?"

"Complaining?"

Hardly. But he really is awfully sure of himself, she lets out a laugh. "But… this room is on my _name_ -"

"Alice," he turns his attention to her, cupping her ass, middle finger dipping in between the cheeks, _tingling_ her _there_… "Prudish doesn't suit you."

No, she'd guess not. Liberated, that's all he's ever known her as. Or _slutty_. Apparently, he likes that a lot.

The tickle turns to lazy circular massaging motion and she wishes she could watch it, see the moment when he pushes in, when his cock pushes in… Who's presumption started the whole ridiculous myth that women aren't aroused by visuals? Especially ones like the view beside her, the six plus feet of a man in his characteristic pose of splayed legs, taking his cock in the hand not busy with her… Easy, well-practiced strokes, his thumb gliding over the reddened head…

"You want it, huh?" He must have seen her licking her lips, the immediate, unstoppable lust in her eyes. Yes, he's been watching her face. Yes, the craving must be written all over it.

She wants to fucking suck on him until he begs for mercy but that's not on the menu tonight anymore as he stops her mid-turning to kneel down.

"As much as I love that little mouth of yours," he presses a quick kiss there, "this time I want to fuck your ass." How much more erotic does it get? How much more dirty and wonderful than _him_ saying say that?

His diligent finger doesn't follow his words though, crawling further, higher, the rubbing aimed at her vaginal opening instead. _Mhmmm_, she purrs when the pressure gets just right, when his entire palm is rubbing against her - Oh yes, she has read somewhere about the best preparation method: sex, regular. An orgasm. Relaxing the body and making the brain yearn for more.

"There is nothing like a wet woman," he applauds in a groan, bursting the last of her previous insecurities.

There is nothing regular about him, even though he should be captured and displayed in Sevres as the quintessential human male, she thinks, as he expertly pulls her pussy lips and tugs at the skin, making her jerk at the intense pleasure.

"You know, you can do the same to me," she hears the rich, low voice muffled through her hair. "Only fair."

_What?_

"Put your finger up my ass…" Oh! Her momentary confusion is amusing to him.

The dirty bastard would probably like that. He's probably tried just about anything, or at least that's the impression his open and confident attitude evokes. Besides, between the two of them he is the one better equipped to take pleasure out of it, she recalls, _two inches up then curl your finger towards his stomach_... Oh, but anatomy revisions are no good with what he's doing to her now, now that he's come to know her body, the territory no longer foreign to him, and his other hand glides down her front, two fingers spreading her open and she can't take her eyes off the mesmerizing sight of the large, gorgeous hand against her pale skin -

She's not even ashamed of the sounds coming out of her throat, sounds that would be better placed in a hardcore porn movie, only that this is all genuine and she's sure that little smirk is plastered to his face right now. Good, let him have it if that's what it takes to put it there. He's fucking good and she would almost wish it didn't take him so little to bring her to the edge, the idea of what is about to happen next revving her up further...

Suddenly, she finds herself flipped around, with his muscular thigh wedged between her legs and his hands cupping her ass cheeks, pressing her further down against it.

"Go ahead," sure enough, he's smirking at her, encouraging the grinding motion she can not help, not at this point. "And don't close your eyes."

Like this is going to be easy. With anyone else, she would find the request far too intimate, but one look into his eyes and she's anchored by the glare, pierced with it, as if he's fucking the very core of her with those impossibly black pupils, as if he's challenging her to not give in, to not... disintegrate and to not beg him like she already knows she wants to.

Frantically now, she rubs her wetness against his flesh, his hard cock hot against the curve of her belly, and he enables the movement by pulling her up so she's nearly riding his leg and gasping like a completely desperate, deprived slut. She doesn't care, the pure primal energy in his eyes spurring her on until she's almost shaking and right this moment, when the tension starts to uncoil within her, when she's nothing more than _Gods_ and _fucks,_ there's delicious pressure applied to her butt hole followed by his finger slipping inside. Suddenly his tongue plunges into her mouth in what is more like a deep forceful thrust than a kiss and she's coming so hard, creaming his leg, body arching and then slumping against him, the sensory overload like an invasion that claims, _owns_ her.

God, he's a smart bastard! She wants nothing more than be owned by this man. By the time he pulls his finger out, he must know she would immediately crave to have him back in, any way she can get him, in any orifice, the high from her climax triggering her yearning to feel him inside.

"It's okay to want it."

Oh yes, he knows.

"Just say it."

He's never going to stop pushing her limits. The look in his eyes never loses the intensity while his hand languidly caresses the small of her back.

"I want you..." she breaths out "inside me..."

"Inside where?" He urges.

Defiantly, she holds his gaze and grinds into his hips. To hell with Andrea Dworkin and the like, she was so phenomenally wrong, because if this is wrong? If her desire to submit to him is wrong, then Alice never wants to be right. She grips his hard-on and glides the pulsing head with her thumb.

"I want you to fuck my ass."

"You're such a first class whore," he grins in sheer admiration, giving her butt a squeeze followed by a light slap.

"So are you."

He chuckles. "True. That's right. That's how I could tell you'd be one." They can spot each other without a miss, can't they.

Willingly, she turns over again, pressing her open palms to the slippery wall, legs already spread, and the look she gives him over her shoulder silently screaming: _take it._

It shouldn't surprise her like it does that he actually warms the lube in his palms before coating her crack in what feels like a generous helping. She watches him roll a condom onto his cock, taking a mental note to show off what she once learnt about putting it on a man with her mouth.

_Relax_, he reminds her, before the already familiar sensation of increasing pressure and a tiny sting of the strained muscle being stretched tells her he's once again working her with his finger. Oh, wait, his _thumb_, while his finger pads stroke her swollen pussy. There's no real pain but she lets out a yelp when he adds the other thumb regardless.

"You still want it?"

Hell, _yes_! She nods. Anything. With him, it turns her on even more than she'd thought it would. By the time he replaces his fingers with the head of his dick, she doesn't even stop to contemplate that given its distinctive size, she may not in fact want to do this with him for her first time, not with how aroused being at his complete mercy makes her.

Very slowly, he pushes his tip in with a groan.

"Fuck!"

Oh, yes. Now there is a little bit of pain but not unpleasant at all. He's been right about her desire to teeter on the line dividing it from ecstasy.

"Go on," she entices, the new sensations reminding her of the first time she explored her own body and discovered sexual pleasure. Because with him? Just about anything would be just that. "I want you all the way up."

"Easy there, you little horny minx," he chuckles, his hands finding her breasts to cup and push them up together. "We want you to come back for more," she actually feels him _smile_ against her shoulder.

_We,_ huh? As much as she's grateful for making her the essential part of the equation, there's no denying of the biggest attraction here: being of use to him for his own pleasure. As wrong as it sounds, as much as she should _not_ want that.

"You can tie me up if you want," Alice pants, her dirtiest, darkest desires safe with the irresistible, magnetic man who towers over her from behind.

"There'll be time for that, baby," he assures, pushing himself a little deeper, the maddening self-control that drives _her_ out of control still intact. "But not this time."

It feels like she's drunk on the heady cocktail of fear and lust, her head spinning. He's trying not to scare her beyond the arousal threshold, that's what it must be, not to deny her freedom of movement, of stopping this any given moment -

"You'd be too tense."

_Of course,_ Alice lets out a low throaty chuckle, that's the game he's still playing, keeping her guessing if he cares or not, if he is going to claim his complete dominance over her body, taking it for himself, holding back simply because he likes to toy with his prey… Trust may be too strong a word but Alice has been taking so many chances with him, she'll gladly gauge his limits too.

"It turns you on," she pants when his hot breath hits her neck, his wet hairy forearm inching up against her own, his hand covering hers in a tight clasp. "To have me at your mercy."

His light snort runs through her like a shiver, sound converted into sensation.

"You think you've got me figured out?" He rocks slowly against her, his cock steady and shallow inside her pulsing virgin hole. "You think I want to… possess you?" His whole body wraps around hers tighter against the wall. God, he feels good, the large strong frame of hard muscle and feral energy.

"Alice…" he whispers hoarsely straight into her wet ear. "I don't mind you fucking whoever you want to", his tongue lazily studies the shape, "you don't belong to me."

As if she has any say in the matter at this point. She's all his, by will, by instinct, by an addict's craving. He can afford to be generous, but Alice won't be fooled.

"No, I'm not yours."

"No," he agrees, with just a hint of sarcasm. "My pretty little slut…" his teeth graze her neck. "Such a beautiful…" he punctuates with gentle nibs at the flesh, "delicate… flower… With so much fire inside." The bite he takes is not gentle at all, her body arching and jerking hard against him with a sharp intake of air, sending his cock deeper into her ass.

"Mmmm… yeah," he groans in appreciation. "You should see yourself swallow me, babe…"

"Take it all…" she breathes, trying hard to stand still and accept it, "…and give it all…"

"I know," he mutters, thrusting down further, making her wince in that little bit of stinging that gets mixed up with intense feeling of fullness, like her body can't take anymore but it still wants more -

"You're insatiable, huh?"

The pressure lessens, only to come back stronger as he thrusts slowly but not softly. She's never expected much physical pleasure, the fantasy of build around the "dirty" factor and complete submission, but the she's so turned on and still sensitive from her orgasm that she feels the tingling spread between her legs and all over. One carefully placed finger would so the trick… But Alice refuses to give in, pushing her bottom against him instead. To bring the focus back to her own quick gratification would ruin the excitement of being there for his satisfaction. Even if it's all in her head. Because in reality, there's his mouth sucking on the spot between her neck and her shoulder that he knows will drive her crazy…

"Nguh! You feel good, baby!" He knows it, yes, like everything else, her need to please and give in. "Burning hot!"

His rhythm speeds up but it's not enough, she wants to be bursting, to feel ripped apart -

"Come on," he grabs her hips, "say what you want to say."

"Harder…. More!"

"You like that, Alice… you know you like to beg me." His hand suddenly curling around her throat makes her gasp in surprise and another, unsuspected surge of excitement.

"Please…"

"Now say that you're not mine!"

"I'm… not… I'm… Fuck!"

The power he has over her is as much in his fierce hold on her, as much in his strength and the command of his effortless sex appeal as it is in his words, his mind, Alice realizes through the haze in her own brain. He fucks her mind and did so long before he's ever touched her.

"Look at you -" he grunts, but doesn't comply, doesn't go any harder, just a little deeper… _Of course I'm yours, there's nothing in the world I want more and I'm helpless against it_… but all that comes out is a strangled whimper. Her knees wobble, the tension almost unbearable, swelling within her both from the pressure of his cock and the overwhelming… joy of her fantasy world washing all over her in very real sensations. She quivers in rapid spasms and her muscles clamp around that hard cock, she can tell by the sudden hiss behind her.

"Shit! Do it again and we're done here," he bites out.

So there. She holds some power over him too… This time on purpose, she flexes her body's grip on him.

"You like that?"

"Uhh -!" he struggles to remain in control. Oh yes, she likes the power play. "Fucking your virgin ass?" He huffs, this time pushing a little bit harder… "You bet!"

Ah, she loves it when he's trying to prove his point. He's close to losing it, she knows when his hand sneaks around to make contact with her clit. _Always the gentleman_, even now, she thinks, shaking her head and pushing the otherwise welcome hand away. Now throw your head back and look into those dark eyes from upside down in a sign of total surrender-

"No… this one is for you. I _am_ yours." She whispers, feeling his cock twitch. "I want you to come deep inside me!"

"Fucking hell, you'll pay for this!" he yells and thrusts hard enough for one single tear to escape down her temple before stilling and somehow, his orgasm radiates through her body like a warm wave of completion, the kind that can be found in being the source of someone's… in _his_, satisfaction.

The water is still warm, running down her flushed cheeks when he refuses to let go of her body, breathing hard and reigning himself back in control, the one she so loved to break.

"We've used up a hell of a lot of water," Alice mutters when he still doesn't pull out, succeeding in making him chuckle.

"You don't expect me to lecture you about environmental protection, do you?" he plants a sound kiss on her neck. "Because, Alice…" her guards down, his finger dips into her pussy. "Next time, I'm taking your ass _and_ your cunt!"

Detangling herself from his arms, she smiles sweetly at his determined expression, her mind already made up that when he wakes up, _next time__, it will be with his wrists bound to the bed, the expanse of his gorgeous, powerful body solely at her mercy._


End file.
